Takuya Kanbara
In the anime series Digimon Frontier, Takuya Kanbara is the leader of the team, chosen to wield the Spirits of Fire that hold AncientGreymon's power. Takuya begins as a typical goggle boy, a member of his school's soccer club. He was at home sitting at the table just before his brother Shinya's birthday party when he received an SMS message from a mysterious voice, which was later revealed to be Ophanimon. Takuya has a strong sense of justice, and tries to do the right thing. He is energetic and athletic, tending to act without thinking first. Takuya's hotheaded personality generally ends up in him arguing with Koji but eventually they put away their differences and become friends. Takuya acts like an older brother to Tommy, who reminds him of Shinya. He also has a liking for Zoe, though he never admits it. He was voiced by Junko Takeuchi (Japan) & Michael Reisz (US). Digimon Forms * All attacks are listed by their Japanese name first followed by their English names that are listed in parenthesis. Flamon When he returns to the human world after his first encounter with Duskmon, Takuya becomes a half-beast, half-human Digimon named Flamemon. Because his fighting spirit had disappeared, he couldn't utilize his true power. However, after witnessing himself in a time paradox, Flamemon overcomed his fear and returned to the Digital World as Agunimon. Attacks * English attack names are unknown * Baby Salamander: Send an attack of his flame aura. * Noble Heart: Hurls himself into the sky covered in fire. * Fire Toss: Tosses a small exploding fireball. Agunimon *'Agnimon' in the Japanese version. Using the Human Spirit of Fire, Takuya becomes this majin Digimon. In battles, he uses martial arts & pyrokinesis. Attacks *Burning Salamander (Pyro Punch): Releases a flame dragon from his fists. *Fire Darts (Pyro Darts): Throws small bits of fire at his target. *Salamander Break (Pyro Tornado): Spins really fast using a fire tornado and then strikes with a roundhouse kick. *Fire Dash: Quickly dashes, leaving a trail of flame behind him. *Crimson Knuckle *Burning Slicer *Pyro Fist *Blaze Shoot *Salamanrider Kick *Gatling Burst **100,000,000 Gatling Burst *Blaze Gust *Fire Ghather BurningGreymon *'Vritramon' in the Japanese version. Using the Beast Spirit of Fire, Takuya becomes this demon-dragon Digimon. He obtained the spirit from Shamanmon, who was possessed by the spirit's wild power and it took Takuya a while to master his newly acquired beast-form. Able to withstand the heat of magma, BurningGreymon burns with passion of a warrior to the extent of his enemy's strength. Attacks *Corona Blaster (Pyro Barrage): Fires a solar heatwave laser from the "Rudori Tarpana" cannons on his arms. **Atomic Corona Blaster *Fire Storm (Wildfire Tsunami): Surrounds himeself in a fire aura and then strikes his opponent, similar to Flamedramon's Fire Rocket attack. *Crimson Claw *Salamander Burst *Drag Fanger: Bite attack *Flare Shot: BurningGreymon move into the sky and blast shots downwards. *Inferno Flame: Setting himself a blaze, BurningGreymon runs at the nearest foe to tackle him. Aldamon * Arhdamon in the Japanese version. A knight of exploding heat, Takuya obtains the power to combine both his spirits when Seraphimon's Digi-Egg energized him during his fight with ShadowSeraphimon. As result, he has Agunimon's wisdom and BurningGreymon's wild power. Attacks *Brahma Shil (Solar Wind Destroyer): Aldamon rasies his hands in the air and gathers energy into a tight fire ball and hurls it towards the target and it gets bigger as it moves. *Brahma Sutra (Atomic Inferno): The Cannons on his hands realease thousand of rocketing comet fireball missles. EmperorGreymon * KaiserGreymon in the Japanese version. A dragon knight, Takuya obtains this form when he combines his Spirits of Fire with the Spirits of Ice, Wind, Wood & Earth. He wields the Dragon Soul Sword. The armor that is around his arms is called Wyvern Hero and the armor around his knees is called Naga Hero. Attacks * Flame Cross Dragon Attack (Dragonfire Crossbow): His sword gathers energy after the Tiamet Hero around the Dragon Soul Sword is released to form a crossbow-like weapon and it then fires a massive fire burst. * Soul Dragon Dragon Ranks (Pyro Dragons): Drives his Dragon Soul Sword into the ground and generates nine fire dragons which he then sends at his target. * Flame Blade * Hurricane Flame * Slicing Sword Dance Cut category:DigiDestined